A packaging unit, having a hanging region for suspending the packaging unit, and having a holding region for holding a drilling tool, is disclosed in US 2006/0201836 A1. The drilling tool has a delimiting element, in the form of a hollow cylinder, for leading through the drilling tool, and two holding elements that engage in a recess of the drilling tool and secure the drilling tool against accidentally falling out of the packaging unit.
Further, DE 10 2012 224 437 A1 discloses a drilling tool having a taper that extends along a clamping region of the drilling tool in the circumferential direction, and having an enclosing element that encloses the taper of the drilling tool.